


All The Stars Were Made For Us

by xerios



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerios/pseuds/xerios
Summary: A melancholic moment after leaving Cybertron ends on a happy note.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	All The Stars Were Made For Us

As the lights of the Nemesis fell dim in simulation of the night cycle of a planet long lost to time, Starscream stood at the starboard view-port listening to all the faint sounds of the ship's systems that became more apparent once the active din of the working joors had died away. There were a dozen little noises that one never heard during the furious flurry of the faux day cycle, like the faint burble of the solvent recyclers or the nearly inaudible but prickly hum of the shielding system. It reminded him of evenings in Vos, escaping the judgemental optics of those responsible for keeping him alive - and only alive.

The towers had stood high enough that the sounds of the platformed city-state below were the buzz of multiple whispers in a crowded room. When the last rays of light from the distant sun of Cybertron had faded from the sky and all was left but that faint smudge of a glow on the horizon, the noise of populace would start to wind down. Private balconies were a privilege afforded to those of far greater importance in the chain of succession than Starscream had ever been, so he had been forced to make do with a window and an intimate knowledge of the exterior molding - climbing was the quietest way to the roof.

In Kolkular there had been far fewer windows and even less balconies - the Kaonite school of architecture was not fond of decorative openings. If he had wanted to see the sky, he would have had to go out through the hangar bay or that inexplicably narrow roof access stairwell. The background noises there had differed, but the rhythm of the world around the citadel had held the same cycle of rest and ruckus as Vos.

The void outside the view-port offered no comforts.

The Nemesis was currently stationary, in stand by as the engines cycled through an extended cool down and maintenance cycle prior to their next scheduled jump. It would take eight more such engineered pauses to reach their destination, following the trail of the ships sent scouting the cosmos for energon. There were stars - distant and unhindered by atmosphere or the proximity of nearby stellar features - but they were not the stars of home.

It was likely that they would never be the stars of home again.

Heavy steps approaching in the hall beyond the observation area gave warning that his solitude would soon be broken. Starscream did not turn from the view-port at the faint hiss of the doors sliding open, did not so much as glance over his shoulder to confirm his company - he knew exactly who would come seeking him. Only a few kliks more to wait as the door fell shut again and the owner of those pede-falls closed the space between them - he felt the beginnings of a smile pull at his lips at the feel of that steady field enveloping his own.

He leaned back ever so slightly as Megatron's arms folded around him, pulling him gently back to rest against that broad chest. For a moment they stood like this and Starscream relished in the embrace as if it were a rarity to be savored rather than the regular occurrence that it had become. 

"It's late."

"I know," Starscream replied softly, his gaze shifting to focus on their reflections in the glass. "I just...wanted to make sure I could still see it."

"Cybertron?"

"Yes..."

"We're not so far away from it as that yet," Megatron told him. "Something else is bothering you."

"How could you tell?"

"You have been displaying a distinct flavor of melancholy as of late."

Starscream sighed, feeling mildly annoyed at himself for having forgotten how easily the warlord was able to read him, if even for just a moment.

"Have I?"

"It has become a common affliction."

"A common affliction," Starscream echoed, before giving a little huff and tilting his head back to serve the larger mech with a frown. "We have all just left the only world most of us have ever seen, with no guarantee we'll see it again within our lifetime. What did you expect?"

"I expected despair."

"I'm sure we'll see plenty of that soon enough."

Megatron sighed and turned his helm so the side, those crimson optics shuttering as his jaw clenched in what was now so familiar a way. It was an expression that only found its way there when the warlord was trying hard to keep his face neutral when his emotions were far from it - the slight contraction of his field to a more unreadable radius was just another indicator. Starscream felt those arms begin to loosen their hold on him - his wings twitched to a more downwards angle as he turned from the view-port, frown morphing to concern.

"Megatron..."

"It's late."

"It is," Starscream agreed softly, his servo moving to grasp at the larger mech's as he made to pull away. "...but look."

He gestured at the view-port, tugging for Megatron to move just a bit closer. For a moment it seemed as if the warlord would resist and refuse, but in the end he allowed himself to be pulled along until they were standing just shy of the glass. Starscream kept his one servo gripped tight and lifted a claw up to point at a single distant speck of light in the void.

"Cyberton."

  
"As you said, we're not yet so far away."

"No," Megatron murmured, optics staring morosely out the view-port. "We're not."

"I've been keeping track for every jump we make," Starscream told him, pulling out a small circular holo-projector from his subspace. Carefully, he lifted up Megatron's servo and placed the device flat on the larger mech's palm before pressing the small button to activate it. "Charting the changes the distance brings and comparing it with the archived star charts we do have."

The holoprojector lit up, an orb of pinpoint dots dancing around it and expanding slowly to encompass the space of the entire observation chamber. It took a few kliks for the program to orient, but soon the projected dots of light matched up to the dots outside the view-port. Starscream watched with mild apprehension as Megatron looked it over, jaw slowly unclenching as the tension in his frame bled away.

"You made this..."

"Originally, it had just the stars as viewed from Vos," Starscream told him, reaching to tap at the device again. The lights flickered a moment, shifting into a the constellation patterns he had known all his life. "But I expanded it when I left...to include every sky I've seen."

  
"Every sky you've seen?"

Megatron glanced at him, then tapped the button again himself - the lights shifted ever so slightly, accounting for the minor shift of magnitude that it took to travel from Vos to Tarn. Another button tap brought about the slighter change between Tarn's sky and that of Altihex. With the next click came a major shift in the projection, the lights dancing to settle in spaces and angles alien to anyone who had not set foot off Cybertron before.

The fourth selection was Kaon, the stars familiar yet different enough in their angles from Vos that it was not immediately apparent that it was the sky of home. It took a few kliks more, but Starscream saw the spark of recognition in Megatron's optics at the sight. He had modeled this projection on the view from atop the citadel in Kolkular, where they had shared a number of evenings together.

A smile broke across the warlord's face and before any other reaction could be had, he had leaned over to catch Starscream's lips in a kiss. Any surprise at this development swiftly faded as he tilted his helm to accept it, a smile of his own forming against the other's mouth. Wings were left to flutter wildly a moment later as the kiss broke, though neither of them made to pull away completely.

"It...still needs a little bit of work."

"Nonsense, it's perfect."

"Perfect?"

Another kiss was pressed upon him, tender and brief and oh so very sweet.

"Yes...perfect."


End file.
